Who do You Think You Are?
by Links Black
Summary: So crappy summary, Anyway Dean and Sam meet two new hunters with a shady past. Can they over come their differences to work together or will Dean and Riley decided to kill each other over butting heads? Dean X OC, Sam X OC


Chapter One

Ever Wonder what exactly goes bump in the night? Well you shouldn't, you're better off being naive walking around in a false bliss without a care in the world. Not knowing that my sister and I along with many other hunters all over the world are keeping them safe from the Supernatural.

That said Supernatural was the reason as to why I was runningas if my life depended on it.

"Izzy I swear to god the next time we hunt down the spirit of a deranged clown, your ass is the bait." I yelled as ran from the said spirit that we had managed to fully piss off instead of putting him to rest. "I really fucking hate clowns." I mumbled to myself.

"I really don't understand your fear of clowns, especially with what we do." Isabel shouted back.

"One word sis, 'It'." I yelled pissed thatI was unarmed. "Izzy pass me a gun."

"A movie! Are you kidding me? Just shut up and run faster the church should be right up ahead." my sister tossed me a spare gun loaded with rock salt.

Suddenly up ahead bright lights lit up, almost like spotlights but in fact belongedto a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Okay so I'm sort of a car buff.

"Duck!" ther was no mistaking the distinct male voice that was warning us to get down. My sister and I dropped to the ground as the two figures before us unloadeda round each into the ghost. The spirit dissipated, rock salt, these two were definately hunters.

"You ladies alright?" the shorter of the two asked, his voice held a hint of enticement.

My sister was the first to speak up, "Yeah thanks, but we had it under control."

"Right, sure looked like it." the same man shot back with a bitter tone.

"If we said we had it under control than we had it under control." I growled already in a bad mood from having to deal with the clown. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"You two should be grateful, we just saved your ass'." he argued back his temper rising, his companion tried to calm said man down. I could help but let out a laugh. I'll admit I have a small attitude problem.

"Grateful? Who the hell are you guys?" I barked.

"Damn Sammy I thought everyone knew who we are." the shorter one joked. His arrogance was really starting to get to me. The two figures stepped out of the blinding light and I couldn't help but stare in awe, these men were very attractive. Though in my opinion the taller of the two was way cuter.

"Well if it isn't Dean and Sam Winchester." I looked to my sister as if she had grown a second head.

"You know them Iz?" I asked in disbelief.

"See Sammy a lot of hunters know us, it's like we're famous." Dean the shorter one said voice dripping in sarcasm.

Dean." Sam was trying to get his brother to back off, almost as if he knew my temper would snap. That or Sam was trying to keep his brother from going to far.

"Just shut up asshat." I snapped, I went to take a step forward most likely to punch the guy in his arrogant mug. Unfortunately my sister stopped me giving me a warning glare. I gave a heavy sigh and rolled my eyes, the joys of being the younger sibling.

"Both of you shut up. That clown is going to be back any minute, so i suggest we make it to that church and find the creeps bones so that we can salt them and burn them." Izzy said taking charge of the situation easily.

Realizing my sister was right, I got my head back on the hunt. Shoving past Dean I made my way quickly to the church, so not wanting another run in with the clown.

The church was small thankfully which meant the cementary was small, hopefully that would mean we would be done with this hunt soon.

"So you ladies know the clown's real name or are we looking for the headstone that reads Bobo or Chuckles?" Dean, with just about every pun intended asked with a chuckle.

"What you weren't following a lead when you stumbled upon us?" I asked looking through my row of tombstones.

"Actually we were on another hunt when we saw you being chased." Sam admitted before his brother could come up with another snark comment.

"So how come you're not focusing on your hunt?" I asked my temper ebbing away with dealing with the taller brother.

"Well we figure could help you out, then finish our hunt later." Sam was adorable especially with how flustered he got speaking with me.

"So in other words you fine gents lost your trail." my sister piped up. I couldn't help but smirk. The look on Dean's face was priceless, like a fish out of water, he couldn't even come up with a smart ass remark.

"I'll tell you what, we find and put this phsyco clown to rest and well I can't really speak for my sister but I'll give you a hand Sam." I said. "Bingo! Isabel I found it." my sister and I started digging.

"Hold up, we don't even know you and judging by our earlier conversation you don't even like us." Dean stopped us, god forbid he offer to help us dig.

"I got a thing for lost puppies." I said winking at the boys. Continuing to dig I looked to my sister." I thought you knew these guys?"

"I know of them, I met their father when I first started hunting." Iz said spiking the boys interest.

"Have you seen our dad? Is he okay?" Sam blurted out.

"Look talking and digging is tiring and we have six feet to go so if you don't mind can we cut the chit chat." I snapped. Yup my attitude was back.

"Isable is it? Your sister, she bipolar?" Dean asked as he grabbed my sister's shovel. I let an almost animalistic growl out, again my sister gave me a warning glare.

"Here let me." Sam said politely taking my shovel. What would you know these guys could have manners.

"To answer you question Sam, I haven't seen your father in years. Is he in some kind of trouble?" my sister asked.

"We don't know, he's missing." Dean answered. To be honest I was starting to get confused. "What about you sweet cheeks, you got a name?" he asked me with another arrogant smirk.

"First off don't call me sweet cheeks, and it's Riley." I answered as the boys finally hit the top of the casket. I looked into the pit as they opened the casket and for the first time tonight the Winchesters and I held the same look on our face.

"What the hell?" Dean and I said at the same time. All that lay in that damn casket was Bert Talberg's aka Chuckles honking red nose.

"Is this some sardonic joke? God just burn the damn thing already." and for the upteenth time tonight I shuddered at the the thought of that damn clown.

"How about that Sammy another hunter who's scared of clowns just like you." Dean joked as I threw him a dirty look.

"So your hunt, what is it?" Iz asked before an all out fight occured because of my so called bad day.

"Lake Manitoc, there was a drowning. Strange thing is the body disappeared." Sam answered.


End file.
